Lady of Luck and Clumsiness
by FT.MLP.forever
Summary: Written for Marinette Appreciatiation week. Random cute fluff between our favourite cinnamon rolls. I'll try my best to update regularly!
1. Day 1: Designing

**Day 1: Designing/** Sewing

 **I don't know where this came from...Reverse Crush AU. Cliche? I know, and I really don't care.**

* * *

Nothing can match her when she's like this, the fiery passion in her eyes, the stability of her hand and the sheer concentration of her's, directed on her current object of attention. He shouldn't be staring at her this way, but he knew very well Ithat he couldn't keep his eyes away for long.

Their evenings doesn't usually end up like this, most of the times, there is gossiping, eating and well, general hanging out. At least as much general it can be with a superhero hanging out with a civilian. Even if she was a civilian, she was not ordinary, not at all.

She was kind, with her soft bluebell eyes and equally soft behaviour, winning hearts of all those around her (yeah well, maybe except Chloe)

But she was also sassy, and could be really savage when she wanted to be. He had handled that as Chat Noir, but not so much as Adrien. She didn't know his civilian side that well, he was too shy to speak to her like a normal, functioning, human being anyway. They were a few of many qualities that made her so truly her, that she became incomparable.

Currently his princess was working on a design of hers, whose idea she had suddenly got mid-conversation. Her first reaction was jumping towards her desk, grabbing the first pencil she saw as she took her sketchbook and gliding her hand through the page, trying to get the perfect strokes for her new creation. A few strands of her pretty raven hair came in the way, the light coming from the window illuminated her face beautifully, highlighting her shiny eyes, the angle of her nose, and, her slightly-parted, pink, glossy lips.

Getting her attention filled him with joy, but being able to watch her like this, so engrossed in her designing that she didn't care about his presence, it was an entirely different feeling, it made him feel fuzzy inside, like fondness and affection surrounding his heart.

A soft, contented sigh left his lips, that seemingly brought Marinette out of her trance. She blinked a couple times, and her eyes quickly settled gazing at his green orbs. He perked up a bit, at the sudden change of demeanor. It was almost like she finally realised his existence that she had forgotten in the last few moments.

" _This cat is not offended in the least, go on princess, keep working on your creation_ ," he got up quickly, but his posture remained calm and friendly." _and don't forget to tell me about it later. Goodnight Princess, your knight finally takes his leave_." He had looked back and said, after which he leaped from her balcony, leaving Marinette in the company of her designs and ideas, and of course, with a huge grin at being understood.


	2. Day 2: Villian

**Day 2: Villian**

 **Word count: 700-ish**

 _ **I made a sketch of what I imagined the akuma to be like, if anyone's interested, it's on my Tumblr, cinnamon-apple-roll, With this post**_.

* * *

They would pay for what they did. Especially, _Little miss Chloe Bourgeois_ would pay for the embarrassment she caused. She would make sure of that. She didn't get the powers for nothing, and she would prove to Hawkmoth, Chloe, the so-called heroes of Paris and to everyone else who thought bad of her that she was a force to be reckoned with.

Her first target was, of course College Dupont, the very source of her current pain.

Clad in purple armor and metal-net sleeves she had burst into her old classroom. Breaking down the door easily with her crystal spear, glancing at the faces of her sweet classmates, anguish and fear clearly written on them.

"It would be in your best interests to tell me the whereabouts of Chloe Bourgeois. "

They had learnt in the past that arguing with the akuma does no good, and if the target was Chloe? They didn't even mind surrendering her ' _for the greater good_ ' or something. Most of them quickly pointed at the guilty. Chloe screamed when she saw the purple warrior slowly walking towards her, trying to scurry away as her back hit the wall.

"Wh-who are you and what do you w-want from me?" Chloe had asked, her haughty voice shaking.

"I'm **the Warriorette**. And you–," pointing at her with a terrifying look in her eyes,"-will pay for what you have made me go through."

Between all of this commotion, Adrien didn't get the chance to sneak away from the classroom, but he was really sad to see Marinette akumatized, she was generally a very positive person, but everyone had thir limits, and he completely agreed that Chloe crossed them, actually, trampled over them with her six-inch heels.

It was their history project for which they needed to choose a time and civilization, and make a presentation on the culture, and historic significance of their chosen topic.

Marinette had worked especially hard for this project, as history was one of her favorite subjects and the project was very interesting for her. She even made coloured sketches of the dresses of those times and was going to add them to her presentation. That was, until Chloe _accidentally_ spilled her _expensive Starbucks coffee_ on her sketchbook, destroying the her sketches. She was very heartbroken and had disappeared, probably to the washroom, were she had got akumatized.

By now, she had raised her spear, ready to attack Chloe. Adrien had been counting on Ladybug to save the day and him this time, but it seemed that wasn't going to happen, Chat Noir couldn't do anything right now, but Adrien could..

But before his brain could travel down that path, he was pulled in harshly by Chloe and made to stand in between her and the warriorette.

" _Adrikins_ ,save me!"

"You can't even face your enemies by your own, what a joke you are," her evil laughter arng throughout the otherwise silent classroom, only the whispers of the students hung in the air.

"And I would advise you to step aside, Mr. Agreste, before it's too late," she had calmly said, readying her spear once again.

"No." His confident response shocked everyone in the room, his eyes were gleamig with confidence as he stood sharply, staring right into the eyes of the akuma, eyes not wavering even for a second. The whispers became louder and more audible.

"What does he think he's doing?"

"Someone stop him, before it's too late"

"Bro..?"

The Warriorette's eyes had widened in surprise, but soon a smirk made way onto her face, her eyes now filled with amusement.

"Ah, you are a... _self-sacrificial idiot_." She had stated emotionlessly, but held down her spear.

"But you've changed my mind, so I'll not go after her, or anyone else for that matter. I'll be at the Eiffel tower, tell your little Parisian heroes that, for me," she quickly turned and away.

"And yes, don't mess with me needlessly, because I won't leave you again like this, especially you, Agreste."

She left, and waited for the heroes to defeat her akuma, easily escaping Hawkmoth's control. While Adrien was left wondering, how Marinette could still be so forgiving, even when she was an akuma.


	3. Day 3: Favourite ship

**Day 3: Favorite Ship (part 1 of 2)** **Word count: 600-ish** **Cut into two parts, the second part is with the next prompt.** **Might make into a separate story, it's an interesting plot, in my opinion.**

Of course Marinette would love nothing more than being with Adrien. But, first and foremost, she shipped her two best friends. Ah, a journalist and a DJ, it was an odd combination, but certainly an interesting one. Their chemistry and their legal of comfort with each other never ceased to amaze her. It's so surprising that they still aren't a thing yet. She was going to change that soon, though.

She had done her research and had her plan ready. The only thing that's left is–implementation!

1\. **Introduction** , that's already checked off. That's actually considered to be one of the harder stages, so that's good for her, that they're already good friends, and potential love interests for each other.

2\. There were many different things, plan a vacation together, nope, too much work for her, blind date? Yeah, not possible with the current situation. Double Date? If only they had a significant other, preferably with perfect blond hair, fixed in their signature style and the most beautiful green eyes that remind her of a forest green and leaf green mixed in...

Anyway, back to the topic, traditional set-up? They won't let her. Ahh, throw a party/get-together! That could work, they won't be suspicious about her intentions and she could subtly push them together. As for distracting Adrien she could manage it, probably…hopefully…she could try?

She could propose the idea of studying together and invite the three of them to her house. Then,both of them cuties, would sit together, drink hot chocolate from the same mug, clear each other's doubts.…and maybe Adrien will look at them and realise that he loves her and the four of them go on double dates and raise their kids together, and she even gets to be ' _Aunt Marinette_ '…

Though let's keep it to a study group for now. Hmm...

"Hey, so what do you say about studying together, we could help each other with our weak subjects and take breaks in between. Mom approved if you all are free." She was really excited about it, but tried her best not to show it.

"That's actually a great plan, Mari! Plus, I'm sure we'll get a taste of the bakery's treats, count me in, dude!" Nino had quickly agreed with her proposal, thankfully. Surprisingly, even Adrien agreed to come, saying it was a rare evening he had free, and her love to spend it with his friends. Alya said yes too, but pulled her away fore a second, and whispered to her in a slightly suspicious tone,

"Girl, aren't you bit too excited for this ' _study group_ ' ? Tell me what's up, asap."

Damn Alya and her reporter/detective skills, what was she supposed to say, that she planned to get her and Nino together and distract Adrien to make her favorite ship possible? She could say that…just by twisting some minor details.

"I'm actually just like, really happy to have Adrien in my room, it's such an unreal thought, even though he's been there a couple of times, but still!" Alya's face relaxed into a knowing smile, seemingly convinced of her made up reason, "Actually could you like distract Nino when we take breaks and all, I'd really love to talk to Adrien normally, I'll do my absolute best!"

"Yeah sure girl, I have your back, go get model boy!" She had cheerfully replied, fully supporting her best friend, who had become quite the strategist.

Oh it was going to be an interesting meeting in her room. _Very, very_ interesting.


End file.
